1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to methods and devices for a multifunctional workpiece clamping system and, more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a single clamping system including a plurality of components, which, when taken together, expand the functionality of the system into areas where a plurality of different clamping systems had previously been required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Complex single purpose clamping fixtures had been widely used in manufacturing for many years. Such fixtures were assembled in one fixed configuration for a single purpose, and had no other capabilities. Many prior multi-purpose clamping devices had also been proposed. They include, for example, C-clamps with Y-axis clamping capabilities, and various links and pivoting blocks to accommodate different shaped workpieces. See, for example, Romine 2,610,661, Hewat 2,642,905, Yang 4,962,918, Gurule 5,697,601, Pinkous 5,893,553. Clamping devices that clamp in expansion as well as compression had been proposed. See, for example, Driscoll 3,934,316. Clamping expedients in which a clamping plate or shaped bracket is threadably mounted to a jaw of a C-clamp opposed to a clamping screw had been proposed. See, for example, Penny 5,135,209. Bench rests for C-clamps had been proposed. See, for example, McCarty 4,363,475. Adjustable V-pads had been proposed. See, for example, Stanley 4,134,578. Various expedients for clamping workpieces of various shapes in angular relationships to one another had been proposed. See, for example, Howe 5,992,836, Hall 5,718,419, and Kutzleb 5,482,263. Many proposed prior expedients were particularly suited for one craft, such as, for example, welding, woodworking, or the like. The proposed prior art multi-purpose expedients were not without their shortcomings. A major shortcoming of typical prior art expedients is the limited functionality of any one clamping device. The accomplishment of a variety of functions required a variety of clamping devices. That is, a given prior art expedient could not be first configured to perform one set of functions and then reconfigured to perform an entirely different set of functions. It was generally necessary to provide a wide variety of clamping systems to accomplish a variety of functions. This multiplied the cost and the storage requirements for different clamping systems.
These and other difficulties of the prior art have been overcome according to the present invention.